Relatos inoportunos
by Maromeh
Summary: Para el final del desayuno, Morgana deseó que Uther no volviera a despertar de buen humor. Arthur/Morgana


_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío._

* * *

**Relatos inoportunos**

Se despertó con una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo (sobretodo en una parte _sensible_ de él). Suspiró. Era la tercera vez en aquella semana que soñaba con Morgana.

—Ah, ya despertaste —escuchó la voz de su sirviente, cuando entraba a la habitación—. Que bien, porque el rey quiere desayunar contigo y Morgana.

Arthur se extrañó ante aquello.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial? —cuestionó con voz adormilada. Merlin se acercó y lo destapó— ¿Disculpa? —miró al mago de forma sugerente.

Merlin sonrió.

—Tengo que llevarme el cobertor para que lo laven —se explicó—. Y tú te estás retrasando para el desayuno.

El príncipe de Camelot puso los ojos en blanco. No le gustaba que lo apuraran, además de que no era usual que Uther quisiera desayunar con él y Morgana juntos.

Se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba extendido su atuendo de aquél día. Se quitó la camiseta de dormir, y aprovechó para desperezarse, así que estiró los brazos hacia arriba.

Merlin, que estaba enrollando el cobertor, pudo observar desde donde estaba cómo se contraían los músculos de la espalda de Arthur. Se apresuró a apartar la vista.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? —esa pregunta se traducía en qué tendría que hacer Merlin por él ese día.

—Pule mi armadura, limpia los establos y asegúrate de que ese cobertor vuelva a su lugar para cuando me vaya a dormir —contestó Arthur con su típico tono de voz y ya listo para irse.

—Bien —el sirviente suspiró, mientras salía de la habitación con un enorme bulto entre brazos.

Arthur salió después de él, para dirigirse al comedor. Cuando llegó, Uther y Morgana ya se encontraban sentados.

—Llegas tarde, Arthur —lo reprendió el rey.

—Lo siento —se excusó—, pero no me esperaba una cita para desayunar. ¿Algún motivo en especial, padre? —se sentó al lado de Uther, quien estaba en la cabecera, y Morgana estaba sentada a su lado, así que se encontraba frente a él.

Observó atentamente a la mujer, aquella mañana se veía radiante. Con el cabello cayéndole con gracia alrededor del rostro, la piel fresca y los ojos brillantes.

—Ninguno —negó el hombre—, solamente quería desayunar con mis dos _hijos_.

Morgana le dedicó una misteriosa mirada a Arthur, estaba claro que ella también se encontraba extrañada.

Un par de criadas entraron y depositaron varias bandejas sobre la mesa. Los tres tomaron sus cubiertos y comenzaron el desayuno.

—Qué buen día hace hoy —dijo Uther con un inusual tono jovial.

—Está claro que hoy amaneciste con buen humor —señaló la mujer.

—Sí —aceptó el rey—, hacía tiempo que no despertaba tan positivo —es decir que él también notaba que no era normal su actitud, pensó su hijo. Aunque, en realidad, no se iba a quejar por no tener a Uther malhumorado.

Siguieron desayunando en silencio. Uther se recargó en su silla y mostró una sonrisa.

—Ahora que los veo aquí, ya siendo unos adultos, me vienen recuerdos de cuando eran niños —Arthur y Morgana levantaron la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron—. Una vez, una criada que había contratado para cuidarlos, me dijo que ustedes se veían muy bien juntos —de su garganta salió una risa que parecía un poco forzada—. Recuerdo que dijo que hacían una linda pareja.

Ante aquella declaración, Morgana simplemente se llevó un pedazo de fruta a la boca. Arthur no hizo otra cosa que mirar fijamente su plato.

—Nunca olvidaré eso, porque le contesté que ustedes _jamás_ podrían estar juntos románticamente —siguió con el relato—. Que era algo imposible. Después de eso, tuve que obligarla a que terminara una pregunta que había empezado y luego se negaba a terminar. La pregunta era que, si algún día ustedes decidían ser pareja, qué haría yo —en ese instante, los dos jóvenes miraron a Uther con atención— Y yo le respondí que me opondría totalmente, claro —sonrió con socarronería—. Es decir, ustedes son como hermanos, así que algo por el estilo sería completamente inapropiado —el rey hizo un amago de levantarse—. En fin, se hace tarde y tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

Se levantó, pero los otros dos siguieron sentados.

—Fue muy agradable desayunar los tres juntos —fue su último comentario antes de salir del comedor.

Morgana y Arthur se observaron. El príncipe alcanzó a notar el leve rubor en las mejillas de la mujer.

—Repito lo que dijo mi padre: fue agradable. Pero ahora tengo que ir a revisar que Merlin esté cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, en lugar de estar holgazaneando —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Estaba visiblemente nervioso.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Cuando ya se encontraba sola, Morgana descansó los codos sobre la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Ojalá Uther no vuelva a amanecer de buen humor en algún tiempo —deseó antes de ponerse en pie.

* * *

_Intenté que quedara algo así como humorístico, pero no estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien xD. Es para mi AI, de la comunidad de lamarcadenimueh en LJ._

_Los reviews alegran mi existencia :)_


End file.
